The Precure all the Stars Princesses
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: (Based on Barbie: The Pearl Princess) the Cures were beautiful girls with a beautiful gift that live with Papple, when Papple is invited to a royal ball and forgets her invitation, the girls deliver their Gradian's invitation. little did they know that their was a secret that happened when they were babies
1. Cast

**The Precure all the Stars Princesses**

**(Based on Barbie: The Pearl Princess)**

Precure all the Stars as Lumina: beautiful girls with an amazing gift (Pink Heart, Blue Snowflakes/Water, Yellow Sun, White Peace, Purple Moon and Stars, Red Fire, Green Earth)

Mao/Blue Cat/Yuni/Cure Cosmos as Kuda: The Cures' beast friend

Papple as Scylla: The Cures' guardian who was supposed to kill each of them when they were babies but didn't but instead raised them to protect them

Lumiere as Madame Ruckus: Owner of the Precure house

Cinta, Ais, Cahaya, Mir, Misteri, Adalah, and Bumi as Cora: worker at Precure house

Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender as Sandrine: a worker at Precure house

Charaleet as Spike

Precure all the Star's love-interest as Prince Delphin

Shiku Nanami as purple Mer-teen

Elemental Precure/Queens of Precure Land as Queen Lorelei: the Precures' mother who also has the gift the girls were blessed with

The Kings of Precure Land as King Nereus: the Precures' father

Dark Elemental Precure as Caligo: The Princesses aunts

Gatto as Dolphin

Armastus, Lumeik, Valgus, Rahu, Saladused, Tehti, Taimed as Fergis: the dark elementals sons, the Precure all the Stars cousins

* * *

their cousins are named after Estonian for Love, blizzard, light, peace, war, and plants, for the boys love interest their names are how ever Latin for Love, ice, Peace, Mystery, War, and Earth


	2. Playing Coranation

A bird chirps when someone grabs a flower

A bee is giving a sunflower nectar then it moves off and someone grabs it a girl with yellow hair purple eyes smells the sunflower and puts it in her bag and runs off

A girl with claret hair and red violet eyes decorates a chair with flowers

A girl with dark green hair and eyes had the squirrels hold the strips of flowers

A girl with magenta hair and eyes, another girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes, and a third girl with dark brown eyes and copper brown hair, a fourth girl dark purple hair and purple eyes, a fifth girl with dark purple hair and dark red eyes, a sixth girl with purple hair and violet eyes, a seventh girl with dark green hair and turquoise eyes

They all used their power of pink hearts, blue snowflakes/waters, yellow suns, white peace sign, purple moons and stars, red flames, and finally green plants to create ceremony hops and snapped their fingers to make them glow

Other girls show up with a smile

The racoon blows the trumpet

A girl with lavender magenta hair and lime green eyes is shown pretending to be crown queen

A turtle holds a crown made from shells and flowers is shown

A girl with auburn hair and turquoise eyes grabs the crown "with the power vested in me by nobody in particular"

"Haruka" says the other girls

"Sorry" says the girl "I here by crown you princess Mao princess of the seven kingdoms"

Haruka placed the crown on the girl name Mao and acted like a princess and the girls laugh

Haruka open her heart mini bag and pink hearts fly on Mao's crown and snaps them and they glow

The animals cheer

"Oh thank you thank you my loyal subjects" the crown falls off and she catches it and placed it back on her head "Creatures of the forest let us celebrate my coronation with a royal ball" says Mao "Let joy be unconvinced"

"May I have this dance malady" says a girl brown hair and brown eyes

"charmed I'm sure Itsuki" says Mao

Mao and Itsuki dance

"girls"

"Oh no"

The girls used their magic to get rid of the ceremony hoops except for one little heart, snowflake, sun drop, peace sign, star, flame, and a leaf

"Girls" say a woman "Girls what was that commotion"

"Um"

"Oh, we were just um"

"playing coronation Papple" says a girl with magenta hair and purple eyes, trying to get a pink heart in a pink mini bag

"Were you pink girls using your heart magic outside again"

"Um"

"Well maybe" says a girl with dark blue hair and dark blue eye, trying to get a snow flack in the blue mini bag

"You blue girls using your snowflake/water magic outside again too"

"just a little" says a girl with yellow hair and yellow eyes, trying to get a sun drop in the yellow mini bag

"You yellow girls using your sunlight magic outside also again"

"Well maybe" says a girl with midnight blue hair and eyes, trying to get a peace sign in the white mini bag

"You white girls were also using peace magic outside"

"Well kind of little" says a girl with purple hair and magenta eyes, trying to get the star in the purple mini bag

"You purple girls were also using moons and stars magic outside again also"

"Well not all of us" says girl ombre hair and red eyes, trying to get the flame in the red mini bag

"You red girls were too also using your fire magic outside"

"Okay maybe not all of us" says a girl with dark cyan and turquoise eyes, trying to get the leaf in the green mini bag

"So, you green girls were also using your earth magic outside also"

"Well a little" says the girl with yellow blonde hair and dark yellow eyes

"Girl I told you and told you"

"Keep your powers private"

"We now Papple we sorry really"

"You girls have a very special gift but if word got out all kind of bad people might come looking for you"

"But we don't understand"

"Who's gonna see us way out here"

"you girls don't need to understand please just do as I say"

Mao hides in a trunk "Hello Mao"

"Hi Papple" Mao gigled a little and Papple went inside


	3. Playing Princess

Mao gets out of the trunk "Great your guardians mad and I got dents on my head"

"Oh you look fine" says Hikaru

"Except for your hair" says Elene

"Uh oh" says Mao

* * *

Hikaru use her Pink Heart Magic, Lala use her Green Earth Magic, Elene use her Yellow Sun Magic, Madoka use her Purple Moons and Stars Magic on Mao's hair

The first one was a no so the Star Twinkles uses it again and the second time was also a no and the third one "No still not right" says Hikaru, they did it the fourth time and it was a yes "I think that's the one"

"Lets see you need something to wear" says Megumi

Megumi grabbed blue fabric and used her pink hearts to create a dress

"there, now you look like a princess" says Hime

The girls use their magic to do their hair "and now we all look like princesses"

"Hu, I wonder what a real Princess look like" says Hiraku

"yea"

Papple heard them say what a real princess looks like and she knew what the real princesses of Precure land look like

"And the royal castles"

Papple puts the bracelet with the other 60 bracelets and close the door

"And beautiful people and their elegant clothes" says Miki

"Can you imagine the dances they have their" says Siren

"Mao do you really think well ever see the castle" says Alice

"Maybe" says Mao "someday"

"I bet it's just the most wonderful place ever" says Kurumi

"I bet everyone there is happy all the time" says Riko

* * *

In a strange place with 7 castles

"Your majesties" says the man

"All we ask is that you could appear in public for just one night"

"Your subjects need you"

"Your kingdom needs you"

"Yumi, as we told you and our sister by marriage"

"Of course,"

"Of course,"

"And like how them are sorry over the lost Princesses we lost year after year, but we must face the fact"

"But with you and the Queens having no hair the kingdom will nowadays pass to your nephews, their sons"

7 boys are looking at flowers

Yumi gets the 7 of them

"Ah hi Auntie" says the boy in pink

"I'm afraid Yumi, and our sisters are right"

"Perhaps it is time"

"Excellent"

"And of course, they would need a wives and we will invite the most beautiful girls in the entire kingdom to be"

the 7 of them grab their sons "Our sons' wives"

"perhaps we should invite all the maidens and a door pass"


	4. Invitation to the ball

The girls were getting ingredients

* * *

Papple was finding ingredients for a potion when "Oh Papple"

Papple came outside and decide to go back inside when a man shows up "Oh dear me did I frighten you" the man giggled

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I go by many names, but you can call me Shadow, a come from an old friend of yours, Yumi, and his mistresses"

Papple gasp, when Shadow went in "Hey" Papple went inside

"Out" ordered Papple

"I admit, tracking you down was a challenge but me bottom flipper came through" Papple placed the pictures of the girls facing down from letting Shadow see

"Alright you found me, what is it that you want"

"that famous hog, my mistresses is in needs of your services"

"Services? What services?"

"Dark Elemental Precure and Yumi convinced the Kings and Queens to open up the castle for a royal ball, by this time they present the royal Precure Madalyns of Love, Water, Light, Peace, Mysteries, War and finally Earth on the Dark Elemental Precures' sons, their majesties will toast the boys from a cup of the family's favorite drinks"

"Which they want me to poison"

"Exactly, the sons are crown everybody wins but maybe not the kings and queens, don't you love a happy ending"

Papple knows that it shall not make the Elemental Precures' sons the kings but it can magically divide and would make the Princesses Queens "Well you can tell your bosses that if they want me to poison them they do it themselves, so if your intreated in buying anything, get out"

"Fine then he gave you a fallowing threat, do it or I tell everyone you kill the Princesses"

Papple remembers her little fat lie when they told her to the Princesses year after year "You wouldn't dare"

"He said you would say that too, I am there to authorize to respond would so"

"fine if it's poison they want it's poison they'll get" Papple knew it would be the only way to save her girls and she does not plan on poisoning the Kings and Queens, she however plans on poisoning the Queens' Sisters, and Yumi

"And wise disunion, here's the invitation to the ball" Shadow was enjoying that Papple would come "Be at the Castle by the Way"

"Castle" an unknown voice to him is heard

"What about the castle" says Ruru

Papple sees her girls and hides her invitation

"Well who are these"

"Hi I'm"

"Late again for dinner, our guest was just leaving" says Papple showing Shadow out the door

"But Guardian"

"Guardian but I assume you lived alone maybe I should"

"You assume wrong" says Papple throws Shadow outside "Get out"

Shadow was thrown out, Shadow thought for a moment of how odd that she adopted beautiful girls and leaves

* * *

The girls put their collection in a bin

"Papple" says Hana dropping her stuff on Mao

"Hey"

"What was your friend taking about"

"Hana he is no friend of mine okay"

"Did he mean the royal castle" says Saaya

"Were you going their" says Homare

"Can we go can we go please" says Emiru

"Girls"

"I heard it has golden doors and amazing chandlers and a beautiful thrown and it must be wonderful, and we always wanted to go their and so does Mao" says Ruru

"Say what" says Mao

"Absently not, I told you and your other sisters and their friends how dangerous the journey is, I sell me potions, but it is far to risky for a bunch of young girls like you for being alone"

"But we wouldn't be alone"

"We have you and Mao"

"And a lot of dark mean people out there, Girls each of you has never been outside this mansion, believe me you all wouldn't last seconds even with me to keep an eye on all of you"

"But"

"It's out of the question" says Papple

"I think that's a no, I kind of stopped listening to after the whole creepy thing"

* * *

"Now you all be good I'll be back in a few days and all of you stick close to home" says Papple even though the girls don't understand that she was protecting them since when they were babies

The girls nodded "That's a good girls" Papple gave them all blow kisses

"Bye"

"Good bye" Papple leaves


	5. Returning the Invitation

"I guess were never going to see the castle Mao" says Towa

"I now, hey how about a game called tag, your it" says Mao accidently dropping a potion when Towa got it and an envelope is on the ground "Hm what's this" Towa opens it up "it's an invitation"

"Let me read it" Yayoi reads it "She's not going to the castle, she's going to a royal ball"

"And my guess is she can't get in with this" says Towa going outside

"Papple you forgot your…" Towa looks around for Papple and goes inside

"Mao, girls we should really bring this to her don't you think" says Towa

"No, I don't think" says Mao

"well after all she'll need it to get in the ball"

"So when you think about it really our duty to go after her all the way to the castle we have to"

"Girls no, she'll be furious, were you all listening to Papple about the dangerous journey"

"You mean all that kind of stuff"

"She meant like bad stuff"

"Don't you see" says Nagisa

"This is our big chance" says Love

"Oh Mao we just got to go and I mean we got to" says Mirai

"But…but…but"

* * *

The girls start their journey to deliver the invitation to Papple to the royal ball "This has to be the right way" says Aoi

Mao groans

"We seen Papple go this way every time she goes to town" says Karen

The girls stop "It's a dead end" says Itsuki

"Well that, that's we did our best now let's go home" says Mao

"I just don't understand" the girls check it out and found a cave

"Look there it is" says Kurumi

"That must be her short cut to home"

"Come on Mao don't be afraid" they went inside the cave

"Make up your minds I can't do both" says Mao

The girls went deeper and deeper in the cave

"A Girls, you do realize that we are in a somewhat right"

"Come on Mao I bit the end is right down here"

Mao talks load when a load crash is heard and runs for her life and the invitation to the ball falls off of Komachi's hand

"the invitation" says the girls

The girls ran after the invitation and Mao and got them both

"Got it" Mao passes out

"Okay let's go" another creak is heard and Mao gasp

"Oh no"

The girls ran for their lives and got out of the cave alive

The girls were reviled "No more handy shortcuts" says Mao

Rin realized that she lost the invitation "Oh no the invitation it's gone"

"There" says Mao

"Alright" they were about to grab it when a bird grabs it

"A bird"

"Now what"

"Come on we just need to follow it"

"Here we go again"


	6. Mothers and Sons argument

In the kingdom of Love Palace

"But mother do we have to go to the ball" says Armastus

"Yes, our sons it's being given for you" says Fairest

"But mother we told all of you we don't want to be king" says Lumeik

"We want to be" Valgus sniffs the flower

"A botanist" added Rahu

"Forget about plants" says Marais

"You will be the kings and that's the end of it" says Daybreak

"Understood" says Yang

"Now you boys back to your waltz lesson" says Nightmare

"Yes ma'am" says the boys as they leave for their waltz lesson

"A"

"The medians of Precure Kingdom"

"Soon it will be ours"

"Miss me" says Shadow giving the dark elementals a heart attack

"We wish you would stop doing that"

"Me too, but I don't think I can't"

"Well did you find Papple"

"I did and she agreed to do it"

"Excellent and once she poisons the Kings and Queens at the ball then we will rise and rachises fury and finish off that women"

"Of course, we are hailed as the protectors of Precure Land and of course our sons are crown kings of Precure Land"

"My you have thought of everything"

"We made our business too and when our sons are kings I will real the real power in the kingdom and now comes the hard part"

"Finding someone to marry them"

Perhaps you should talk to Papple, you know she has quite lovely 60 adopted daughters" Nightmare grabs Shadow

"60 adopted daughters"

"Goodness me did I fail to mention that"

Shadow describes each girl while looking at the 60 pictures of the Kings and Queens holding a baby one by one and had the Dark Elementals and their sons

"What"

"I'm guessing that's a yes"

"Shadow bring us those girls"

"We want to ask her a few questions"

"Yes ma'ams" Shadow leaves

They look at the pictures of the Kings and Queens and their 60 daughters


	7. Bracelets

Shadow and his co. workers get to Papple's mansion and broke in to investigate

Shadow saw a note and read it "Dear Papple, you let behind your invitation. So were bring it to you, see you at the castle! Love your girls, Nagisa, Saki, Nozomi, Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki, Miyuki, Mana, Megumi, Haruka, Mirai, Ichika, Hana, and Hikaru"

"Frost you later, Karen, Miki, Erika, Siren, Reika, Rikka, Hime, Minami, Aoi, and Saaya"

"Shin on, Hirkari, Urara, Inori, Itsuki, Ako, Yayoi, Alice, Yuko, Kirara, Himari, Homare, and Elena"

"Peace out, Honoka, Mai, Kanade, and Ayumi"

"We'll magically be there, Kurumi, Yuri, Makoto, Iona, Riko, Yukari, Ruru, Madoka"

"Flame on, Rin, Sentuna, Akane, Aguri, Towa, Akira, and Emiru"

"Your blooming flowers, Komachi, Nao, Kotoha, Kirarin, and Lala"

"Hm those are nice names, as long as I'm here" says Shadow looking around and looks at the potions and fond nothing

Shadow looked in the drawer and saw 60 bracelets "Ow" says Shadow putting them in a bag "Well, well, well" and grabs the last one and flips it and it fall in the bag


	8. Precure Land

Charaleet learns how to be soft when Mao is grab by something and screams for help

Ako use her magic to remove one of the suns and Charaleet cuts the ropes and Mao landed on her face

"Papple was right we'll never get to the city in one piece" says Mao

"Mao look" the girls saw an amazing place with 7 different colors

One blue, one yellow, one white, one purple, one red one green sounded one color on the center was pink

The seven colors had castles

The girls saw it in amazement

They check out the place and there were people in 7 different colors

Erika looks through the window "Look at the pretty dresses Mao" says Erika

Charleet gets nervous

Everyone was getting things ready "Hu girls where's Charleet"

Charleet was hiding "Charleet will you please stop hiding"

"You have nothing to worry about"

"Okay" says Charleet knowing that people will scream at him when

"Hey, love your heart, Snowflakes, suns, peace signs, moons and stars, fires, and flowers"

"You do"

"Oh yea great look have our kingdoms symbols"

The girls smiled *Gasp* "Girls look" says Mao "It's your guardian Papple"

"And we don't have the invitation"

"Oh no she is never going to believe us" says Mao "She'll be angry that we left the mansion"

"We'll just explain that we were just trying to help out"

"And we'll be grounded for a year" Mao and the girls run off

"Wait what about Charleet"

"He be fine" says Mao

They got in an apartment with a sign that says Precure House

The girls were refiled when "Oh thank goodness" says a woman grabbing the girls "This way sweets we'll get you centered"

"But, but, I think you have the wrong"

The woman doesn't listen

"Why what a work of art Pekorin"

"Thank you Lumiere" says a little girl with light pink hair and blue eyes

"That will be $59.02" says a boy with sky blue hair and teal eyes

"Shampoo" shouted a girl with bluish purple eyes and dark grey hair

"Heads up" says a talking cat throwing the shampoo and it hit Mao's head and the girl caught it

"Now let's see what you all can do" says Lumiere

Lumiere shows them a wig "About what"

the phone rings and a ferret grabs the phone "Precure House, this is Tarte – yade" says the talking ferret "Would you excuse me, Lumiere - yade" Lumiere takes the phone "Yes" says Lumiere on the phone "why yes we can squeezes you in before the ball"

"Of course, your eyes are shimmery" says a girl with orange hair, and blue eyes putting blush on the customer

Lumiere was on the phone and another costumer shows up

"Girls this is our chance to leave" Mao saw Papple "Oh no Papple is coming, disguised hair" Mao puts on the wig and the girls use their magic to do their hair style to make Papple not regionalize them and Papple leaves for the palace

The girls were relived "That was close" says Mao

"Wow" says Lumiere "you all got the job"

"A job"

"We got a job"

"a what's a job?"

"Oh and tell your friend here the wigs not a good look"

"Hu"

Lumiere shows the girls there first customer "And here's your first customer, lunch breaks at 1, we close at 5, and by the way what are your names"

"I'm Nagisa and these are Honoka, and Hirkari"

"I'm Saki and this is Mai"

"Nozomi, and these are Rin, Urara, Kochomi, Karen and Kurumi"

"Love that's my name and these are Miki, Inori, and Sentuna"

"Tsubomi, and these are Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri"

"I'm Hibiki and my friends name are Kanade, Siren, and Ako"

"I'm Miyuki and these are my friend, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika, and Ayumi"

"My names Mana and these are Rikka, Alice, Makoto, and Aguri"

"Megumi"

"Hime"

"Yuko"

"Iona"

"Haruka"

"Minami"

"Kirara"

"Towa"

"Mirai"

"Riko"

"Kotoha"

"Ichika"

"Himari"

"Aoi"

"Yukari"

"Akira"

"Kirarin"

"Hana"

"Saaya"

"Homare"

"Emiru and this is Ruru"

"Hikaru"

"Lala"

"Elena"

"Madoka"

"okay Papple gone so let's get out of here" Mao take off the wig and the girls de magic their hair

"But we have a customer"

"Remember the royal castle, the reason we came here in the first place"

"Your right"

"But she needs us"

"We leave right after this Mao"

"We can not believe it our first job"

"So you girls are the new stylist ha newbies I got two rules, keep your hand out of my tip jar and don't touch my lucky brush okay" says the girl

"Tip jar"

"Don't let her scare you girls that's Maria but we call her Tender, she's half barracuda" Maria leaves to get back to work "And this is Mirage the shrine maiden and this young man name is Blue" Mirage waves

"Hi"

"And this is Mepple and Mipple, Pollun and Lunun, Flappy and Choppy, Moop and Foop, and the Kiryuu twins Michiru and Kaoru, Tarte and Chiffon, Chypre and Coffret and of course Potpourri, Hummy and the fairy tones: Dory, Rery, Miry, Fary, Sory, Lary, Shiry, Dodory and of course the only tone with wings Crescendo, Candy and Pop, Sharuru, Raquel and Lace, Dabyi and Ai, Ribbon and Glasan, Ohana and Olina the twins and the other Precures from different countries, Pafu and Aroma, Miss Shamour and Kanata, Mofurun, Pekorin, Pikario, Chourou, Hariham Harry and Bicine and Listol, and finally Prunce and Fuwa"

"Hi"

"And by the way welcome"

"And these are Cinta, Ais, Cahaya, Mir, Misteri, Adalah, and Bumi they do nails and toe nails" the girls wave

"Hi, I'm Nagisa and these are Saki, Nozomi, Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki, Miyuki, Mana, Megumi, Haruka, Mirai, Ichika, Hana, and Hikaru"

"I'm Karen and these are Miki, Erika, Siren, Reika, Rikka, Hime, Minami, Aoi, and Saaya"

"I'm Hikari and these are Urara, Inori, Itsuki, Ako, Yayoi, Alice, Yuko, Kirara, Himari, Homare, and Elena"

"I'm Honoka and these are Mai, Kanade, and Ayumi"

"I'm Kurumi and these are Yuri, Makoto, Iona, Riko, Yukari, Ruru, and Madoka"

"I'm Rin and these are Sentuna, Akane, Aguri, Towa, Akira, and Emiru"

"I'm Komachi and these are Nao, Kotoha, Kirarin, and Lala"

"And this is our friend Mao"

"Hi we're just passing through"

"Well it's nice to meet all of you anyway"

"Oh I am beat" says Ohana putting lipsticks on the girl

"Precure House" says Lumiere "Of course when would you like to come in ma'am"

The girl with brown hair looks at the magazine "Can you do my hair like her" says the girl

"Well okay if you want" says Mai

"But do you know what might look even better on you"

"I want to look like her" wines the teen girl

"Peace of advice newbies just give them what they want, trust me their all wearing the same hair style" says Maria

Karen did the girls hair without having Lumiere see it and use her water and snowflakes to do the girls hair

Mao gasped "Karen" says Mao "No"

"Hm let me see your eyes"

Karen made the snowflakes and water drops dark blue and Mao faints

The girl saw herself in the mirror "That is so totally awesome"

"I knew you liked it"

"Like it I love it" says the teen girl

The customers say her new hair style "Thank you" says the teen girl when she payed and left

"Okay so you got lucky and good thing no one saw that; now can we go?"

"Next" another girl shows up

"I want my hair to look like what you did with hers"

"Are you sure"

"How about something special just for you"

"Really"

Kurumi uses her moons and stars from her moon star pouch


	9. The Plan

"Have you brief the men about the ball" says Yumi

"Yes Sir, don't worry they know exactly what to do"

"Hm, splendid" the Yumi's men leave

Yumi looks at the medials of Precure Land and Papple shows up "Everything is arranged" says Yumi "the rest is up to you"

"You will take the stewers place at the ball and server the Kings and Queens their drinks at the royal party including their majesties" says Yumi "The Kings and Queens will present the medails of Precure Land to the Dark Elementals Sons' then drink the toast and then die"

"I have what you all need, all that it needs is to mix the broom"

"You did us of a lot of pests years ago and of course the year after years, now you bid us of another"

Papple gets started on potion making "Oh by the way, we understand that you have 60 adopted daughters"

"I have a goldfish too what of it"

"please give my regards to all of them"

* * *

Mai did the girls hair "that is amazing" the girl leaves

"Mao we are gonna need al lot of more hearts"

"And Snowflakes and Water"

"And don't forget Suns"

"And of course, Peace signs"

"And Moons and stars"

"and also flames"

"And finally, green plants"

Mao saw a lot of customers waiting for their turn

"More items, more items always more items" says Mao getting more items they asked for again

Maria gets inspired by the girls and the girls smile "What" says Maria

"Oh look, icicles that is so cool I didn't know you could do that"

"I never tried it before" says the girls

The 7 girls smiled at Mana


	10. the Ball

"Gone" says Yumi "what do you mean that their gone"

"You know gone, vanished, abracadabra their here and now they're not, the place was empty"

"Blast" says Yumi "Someone must have tipped them off"

"I don't think so, they left a note saying that they were coming to Precure Land, and I fond this" Shadow shows him a bag full of 60 bracelets and Yumi look at them "Hm, the royal crests, then it is them, that woman doubled crossed me and my mistresses, the princesses aka the next Elemental Precures are alive"

"And yet you don't seem overjoyed"

"This could ruin everything, we got to get ride of them" says Yumi with fury "Search high and low, get you men together"

"That's the only kind I know"

"And find 14 pink Cures name Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach, Cure Blossom, Cure Melody, Cure Happy, Cure Heart, Cure Lovely, Cure Flora, Cure Miracle, Cure Whip, Cure Yell and Cure Star, and also find 10 blue Cures name Cure Aqua, Cure Berry, Cure Marine, Cure Beat, Cure Beauty, Cure Diamond, Cure Princess, Cure Mermaid, Cure Gelato, Cure Ange, and find 12 yellow Cures name Shiny Luminous, Cure Lemonade, Cure Pine, Cure Sunshine, Cure Muse, Cure Peace, Cure Rosetta, Cure Honey, Cure Twinkle, Cure Custard, Cure Etoile, Cure Soleil, and find 4 white Cures name Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Rhythm, and Cure Echo, and find 8 purple Cures name Milky Rose, Cure Moonlight, Cure Sword, Cure Fortune, Cure Magical, Cure Macaron, Cure Amour, and Cure Selene, and also find 7 red Cures name Cure Rouge, Cure Passion, Cure Sunny, Cure Ace, Cure Scarlet, Cure Chocolate, and Cure Macherie, and final 5 green Cures name Cure Mint, Cure March, Cure Felice, Cure Parfait, and Cure Milky"

* * *

In Precure Land

"Syrup we've been walking forever - natts"

"Oh, please it can't be that bad - rup"

The three fairies see a woman

"Hey maybe that woman can be of that assistance - coco"

The fairy turns into a human and caught a box "Excuse me ma'am can you"

"Why thanks what don't you hope inside I'll grab some more"

The men get in the shop called Precure House

"Finally, the deliver here" says Maria

The man placed the boxes down

"Did you bring some styling jell" says Nozomi

"Uh…uh… Styling jell" says the man looking in the box

"oh, there it is" says Nozomi

"Sorry but I'm afraid I'm a bit new too all of this"

"It's okay, this is my first job too and of course their first jobs too"

"Hi"

"I'm Nozomi"

"pleasure to meet you Nozomi I'm Coco"

"Coconuts"

"Hey, watch your mouth – nutts" the fairy also turns into a man and so does the other fairy

"Aren't you gonna"

"How would she know, we just meet, it's Coco and Nutts"

"We get that a lot" Nutts sees Komachi

"Oh, look at the time, it's time for use to go"

"I hope to see you again" says Coco getting pushed out the door by Syrup

"Oh he's handsome" says Cinta

"Well aren't you the lucky one" says Maria

"You're the new stylist in town"

"Yes sir, Nozomi and of course them"

"Whatever I hear that you girls are a miracle workers"

"Can you do something with these" say Yin showing Nozomi their sons

"I'm sure we can"

"Good luck, you be the first" says Fairest

The dark Elementals leave

They see a vase full of flowers

"Are those what I think it is"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Ais do you know what those flowers are called"

"Ah, green" says Ais

"Wow, she is beautiful" says Lumeik

Armastus had his eyes on Cinta, Valgus had his eyes on Cahaya, Rahu had his eyes on Mir, Saladused had his eyes on Adalah, Tehti had his eyes on Misteri, Taimed had his eyes on Bumi

"You can say that again"

"We'll introduce you when were done" says Nozomi

* * *

The girls did the boys hair, the pink girls did Armastus' hair, the blue girls did Lumeik's hair, the yellow girls did Valgus' hair, the white girls did Rahu's hair, the purple girls did Saladused hair, the red girls did Tehti's hair, the green girls did Taimed's hair

"Oh" says the boys

"Come on"

The girls intrude them to the 7 girls

"Hello I'm Armastus"

"I'm Lumeik"

"I'm Valgus"

"I'm Rahu"

"Tehti"

"I'm Saladused"

"I'm Taimed

"I'm Cinta"

"Ais"

"Chaya"

"Mir"

"Misteri"

"Adalah"

"Bumi"

"Do you girls like plants"

"Well we have lilies"

"You do"

"Boys" said their moms and they leave

"Guys hold on to your hairpins I got news, I ran into a dear old friend of the staff and guess what she gave me"

"An invitation"

"To the royal ball"

"Tonight"

"for the whole salon staff" the girls cheered

"Found more items like you asked but I didn't had time to unwrap them"

"Mao, the royal ball at the castle"

"Oh no" says Maria

"This is terribly"

"Completely terribly"

"it is?"

"What are we gonna wear"

* * *

The girls and the fairies go shopping

The girls were dresses and so were the fairies

* * *

As the girls enjoy their time at the ball

"you who, Cinta"

"Ais"

"Cahaya"

"Mir"

"Misteri"

"Adalah"

"Bumi"

The seven girls looked at the dark elementals' sons

Armastus saw a pink rose on Cinta's bracelet "why the flower looks raident and so are you"

"Well thank you Armastus"

"I wear a flower too, it's a Sulfur lily"

"Boys" says the Dark Elementals

"Why aren't you boys dancing"

"your suppose to be finding a bride"

"We've tried mother"

"Really we have but no one will dance with me"

"They mostly swim away when I get neither"

"Ewe"

"Boys what is that smell"

"Oh it's my sulfur lily that you can find in the water kingdom ocean

"Well lose it"

"Now get out there and dance" says the dark Elementals mad and leave

"Do they always speak to you boys that way"

"What way?"

"Oh look there's the music"

"Our mother said that we have to go dance"

"Well you know we would like to dance"

"Really"

"you all wouldn't mind"

"And I thought that your flower was beautiful" says Cinta

"I know was it awesome"

* * *

"And the king and Queen of the Kingdom of Love will be drinking the primroses tea"

"And the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Water will be drinking their frosted milk water"

"And the king and Queen of the Kingdom of Light will be drinking their hot lemon coffee"

"And the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Pease will be drinking their venally ice tea"

"And the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Mysteries will be drinking their mixed berry shake"

"and the King and Queen of the Kingdom of War will be drinking their hot red velvet tea"

"And finally, the king and Queen of the Kingdom of Earth will be drinking their lime green flavored water"

Papple is given the pitches of seven different kingdoms


	11. Kidnapped

Charaleet was having a good time

The girls saw the bird with Papple invitation when they ran into the Dark Elementals

"Miss Nozomi and our of course you girls, welcome I must thank you"

"you did absolute wonders with our sons"

"We almost didn't recognize them"

The Dark Elementals' son dances with the 7 girls

The seven boys ran into the butler

"And then sadly we did"

"Ah"

"your welcome"

"Excuse me, maladies – coco" says Coco as a fairy

"I call the first dance of the lovely lady Nozomi"

"Of course, King Coconuts of the Palmier Kingdom"

"Ah ma" they change into humans "I'm King Nutts and that's king Coco of Palmier Kingdom"

"Whatever" say the Dark Elementals leaving

"King Coco and King Nutts"

"And you deliver hair supplies too" says Komachi

"Well more of a hobby than anything else" says Nutts "When not performing Kingly duties"

"Your joking right"

"Well this is quite new"

"Oh?" Mao saw a boy in blue "Ah ma hi"

Komachi dances with King Nutts

Nozomi dances with King Coco

"And what about you hair stylist by day, Princess by night" says Coco

"Who me, I'm the furthest of a princess"

"Now who joking"

Syrup dances with Urara

The girls dance with their mans they meet at the ball

"So, your name is Gatto right"

"Yes"

"I'm Mao"

"That's a nice name"

Yumi was about to get a drink when Shadow pops out "Oh, Would you not"

Shadow giggles "Sorry, everything is going as plan"

"Like clock work the majesties will grace us with their presents in fifteens minutes till now, which will be the Kings and Queens Final appearance, What about those girls?"

"Losing them in"

"We are still looking for 60 girls, 14 Pink girls name, Nagisa, Saki, Nozomi, Love, Tusbomi, Hibiki, Miyuki, Mana, Megumi, Haruka, Mirai, Ichika, Hana and Hikaru, and also 10 blue girls name Kaaren, Miki, Erika, Siren, Reika, Rikka, Hime, Minami, Aoi, and Saaya, and also 12 yellow girls name Hikari, Urara, Inori, Itsuki, Ako, Yayoi, Alice, Yuko, Kirara, Himari, Homare, and Elena, and 4 white girls name Honoka, Mai, Kanade, and Ayumi, and 8 purple girls name Kurumi, Yuri, Makoto, Iona, Riko, Yukari, Ruru, and Madoka, and 7 red girls name Rin, Sentuna, Akane, Aguri, Towa, Akira, and Emiru, and finally 5 green girls name Komachi, Nao, Kotoha, Kirarin, and Lala, don't worry we'll get them"

Yumi grabs Shadow "Name of the third girl in Pink what?"

"Nozomi it was on their note"

Yumi shows Shadow Nozomi aka one of the lost Princess of the Kingdom of Love dancing with King Coco

"Why yes so it would seem"

"Dancing in the castle I would have never believed it" says Nozomi

"You dance like you done it a hundred times" says King Coco

"Thank you"

"I will get us some refreshments, promise me the next dance" Coco sees a keychain hanging on Nozomi's heart pouch

"What"

"Sorry it's just that, never mind save me the next dance"

"I promise" says Nozomi

Yumi dances with Nozomi "Oh ah ma who might you be"

"General Yumi malady Dream"

"Okay! and I promise King Coco the next dance, and I can dance with you after that"

"Tell me Miss Dream, are you here with your parents"

"My parents?" says Nozomi confused "Actually I was raised by Papple, and my name is not Dream"

"Hm I see, one of life's little secret"

Yumi takes Nozomi/Princess Dream outside of the palace "Some secrets that are kept unwrapped"

Someone behind Nozomi grabs her and covers her mouth

"Hey" the girls aka the lost Princesses of Precure Land with Mao

"What do you think you're doing"

"No witness" the 59 girls are abducted except Mao outsmarts Yumi who hit his head by a pole and she is later grabbed by someone

"Where do you want them?"

"The castle dungeon, this time I'm gonna make sure the job is done right"

Shadow and his men take the girls to the dungeon

* * *

Charaleet gets commented thanks to the girls aka the Princesses

Charaleet ran into Yumi

Charaleet knocks out one of the hearts from his spike and tells him that there was poison on his spikes


	12. The end

The girls and Mao are locked in the dungeon

"What do you want with us?" asked Nagisa

"patients, patients Miss Black, you'll found out soon enough"

"My name is Nagisa not Black"

"Wait, we remember you" says Honoka

"From the mansion, that was not a friend of our guardian"

"of course, her well let's just say we are in a kind of businesses"

"What kind of Businesses"

"Well exterminators of a sort"

"Yea in five minutes, your guardian is going to exterminate the Kings and Queens"

"That's crazy, Papple would never poison anyone"

"Ah ha"

* * *

Papple makes a protein of poisons of the Dark Elementals and Yumi which they ask her to poison the Kings and Queens

"I see that you girls got stuck dancing with them, Sorry" says Maria

"I don't know" says Cinta

"We think their kind of sweet" added Ais

"Oh really" says Maria

"Where's the girls"

"Well probably doing something" says Maria who has no idea where they are"

* * *

"Ah girls what are we gonna do?" Mao asked

Nozomi takes out her pink hearts "Oh bribery, good thinking"

"Not exactly" Nozomi uses her magic of the pink heart to get the key while Shadow and his men play a game of cards

* * *

"Everything ready captain"

"Just waiting for your order sir"

"Excellent"

Yumi and the Dark Elementals sit down

"Did you see mother"

"Did you see"

"We were dancing with real girls"

"Good, were thrilled that it wasn't a plant"

"Yumi, with the Princesses dead thanks to Papple everything will be going according to plan"

"Yes" says Yumi with the fake smile not telling them of one tiny tine problem

* * *

Nozomi uses her pink heart magic to get the key and got the key

"oh, now what? How do we distract them?" Nozomi put her pink hearts in her pouch

Elena uses her yellow sun to hit one of Shadow's man

"Hey what did you do that for?"

"Do What? I didn't do nothing"

Madoka uses her purple star to hit Shadow "Ow have you lost your mind" says Shadow

"No, I swear he must have done it"

"Did not" a green seed hit him

"your started it"

The yellow sun gets into Elena's pouch, and the purple star gets into Madoka's pouch, and the green seed gets into Lala's pouch

Shadow and his men hit each other and Hikaru uses her pink heart to tie Shadow and his men up

"Shall we" says Nozomi

"Grab them" says Shaow but they got away "is it too late to make a deal" says Shadow

* * *

Papple passes out the cups from different kingdoms and server Yumi and the Dark Elementals their cups with poison

* * *

"You don't think what they said about Papple is true"

"I don't know what to believe but is Papple is in some kind of trouble we got to help her"

"Whoa" they saw that gaurds and sneack past them and get chased by the guards

* * *

Papple holds a tray of the Kings and Queens their drinks and hears sobbing "I know Heart, I know" says Liebe trying to comfort his beloved Heart/ Cure Kiss

"We wanted so much for the medails of Precure Land and our kingdoms to go to" Heart could not bring herself to it

"To our little girls" says Oceana/Cure Ocean

"try to be brave" says Neptune

The kings comforted their beloved Queens/Elemental Precure

"Come, come woman you can't hold on to things forever" Papple forgot to pour the Kings and Queens their drinks because she was so distracted by listening to the Kings and Queens of Precure Land

"Give me that Yumi" I am done poisoning people"

"Ah so I was right"

"Yumi I am trying to save"

"I Know what you're trying to do, you think I'm a fool"

"Fine it's yours and the Dark Elementals funeral"

"She thinks she can outsmart us, unless it is what she wants use to think

The citizens of Precure Land see the Queens and they sit down at the table

"Loyal citizen of Precure Land"

"We gather here to today to present our kingdoms most treasure symbols"

"The medians of Precure Land"

"To a fine young lad"

"Who will one day inherit our thrown" the Dark Elementals look at the 7 girls

"Boys"

"Oh right" says the boy snapping out of it

* * *

The girls hide to avoid the guards and got caught by them and ran

* * *

Armastus is presented the Madeline of Love

Lumeik is presented the Madeline of Water

Valgus is presented the Madeline of Light

Rahu is presented the Madeline of Pease

Saladused is presented the Madeline of Mysteries

Tehti is presented the Madeline of War

And finally, Taimed is presented the Madeline of Earth

Yumi is trying to switch the Kings cups with the Dark Elementals

"Yumi is that my cup" Liebe takes his cup from Yumi "And now a toast"

"Come on Yumi would you not toast your own nephews"

"Oh yes, of course"

"Citizens" says Apollo

"Honored guest" added Paix

The girls hurry to the ball and to lose the gaurds

"For the future Ruler of the seven Kingdoms of Precure Land" says Artemis

"Who will guide our kingdoms destiny" says Ares

"To my Sister-in Law and the other kings Sister-in-laws Joy to their only son and heir and our next monarch" says Jumanji

"To Armastus" says Liebe

"To Lumeik" says Neptune

"To Valgus" says Apollo

"To Rahu" says Paix

"to Saladused" says Artemis

"To Tehti" says Ares

"To Taimed" says Jumanji

* * *

The Girls hurry to the ball and the guards continued to chase them

* * *

"To Armastus" says the good citizens of the Kingdom of Love

"to Lumeik" says the good citizens of the Kingdom of Water

"To Valgus" says the good citizens of the Kingdom of Light

"To Rahu" says the good citizens of the Kingdom of Peace

"To Saladused" says the good citizens of the Kingdom of Mysteries

"To Tehti" says the good citizens of the Kingdom of War

"To Taimed" says the good citizen of the Kingdom of Earth

Yumi knocks out the Kings drinks "oh forgive me I'm so sorry, please take your dear Sisters-in-laws drinks"

"What?" says the Dark Elementals

"Hu" Papple gasp "No" the Guard blocks Papple's way

* * *

"hu" the girls saw their guardian holding pitchers with different symbols and the Kings cups

"Papple"

"Look like they were right"

"Again, let us toast"

"To Armastus"

"To Lumeik"

"To Valgus"

"To Rahu"

"To Saladused"

"To Tehti"

"To Taimed"

The girls knocked out the cups filled with poisons from the kings

"Girls" says Papple

"they tried to attack the Kings" lied Yumi "Guards arrest her"

"Let them go" says Papple "She saved the Kings, there was poison in their cups that was meant of the Dark Elementals and Yumi"

"What, Yumi"

"Poisons" says the kings

"How do you know that it was meant for them"

"Because it put it their"

"But why would you poison us"

"No I did not plan on poison you I was force to"

Yumi knocks Papple by Charaleet's spikes

"oh no"

"Papple"

Yumi tried to get the girls arrested but were blocked by the workers from the Precure House

"Papple please stay with us" says Nagisa

"Please be alright" says Honoka

"Girls, I need to tell you"

"Shh, save your strength" says Hirkari

"Long ago, year after year, I took all of you from your parents, year after year" the girls were shocked "I did it to protect all of you, but all those years they were suffering I should have told them, but I was afraid of losing you, please forgive me"

"Charaleet, your venom there must be an antidote, something that can cure her"

"I'm sorry theirs only one thing I know of a sulfur lily" Armastus gasp "But it's extremely rare I never even seen one"

"Armastus do you know that plant"

Yumi did it want him to tell him about it "No, no I don't"

"you heard the boy, he said it's hopeless" says Fairest

"No mother it isn't"

"the sulfur lily is the scientific name of a Quidest fetere and theirs one right her" Armastus hold the sulfur lily

Armastus give it to Hana "thank you Armastus"

"All you need are two petals"

Yumi grabs Papple from the girls

"No"

"Guards grab her"

"Girls get out of here" says Lumiere

Love uses her pink hearts to lock to door to keep Yumi from escaping and the girls use their pink hearts, blue water and Snowflakes, yellow suns, white peace signs, purple moons and Stars, red flames, green plants to trap Yumi and the people saw it in amazement

The Kings and Queens saw it and were very happy "Well what do you know" says Liebe "My little girls are grown up so fast"

The girls magic caries their guardian Papple "Papple stay with us" says Tusbomi giving her two petals

"Please stay"

Papple wakes up "Girls"

"Papple" the magic mini items return to their proper places

"Your majesty I place them all under arrest"

"It was him and the Dark Elementals, he's the one who order me to poison you your majesties, he wanted the thrown for his mistresses' sons now"

"Guards arrest them" the guards arrested the dark Elementals

"the old hag is delusional"

"We believe her your majesty"

"you fools, you could have been kings"

"We keep telling you Uncle Yumi and our mothers we don't want to be kings"

"We want to botanist" they put flowers in his mouth

Papple introduce the Kings and Queens the girls

"the Pink hearts" says Heart/Cure Kiss

"the Blue water and Snowflakes" say Oceana/Cure Ocean

"the Yellow Suns" says Celestia/Cure Solar

"the White Peace Signs" says Harmony/Cure Calm

"the Purple Moons and Stars" says Luna/Cure Lunar

"the Red Flames" says Azari/Cure Fire

"the Green Plants" says Lillian/Cure Nature

"Have you always been able to do that"

"Sure"

"We guess"

"Why"

The Queens show them their magic just like the girls

"Because you all have the royal gifts"

"The Pink Hearts magic" says Liebe

"The Blue Water and Snowflakes magic" says Neptune

"The Yellow Suns magic" says Apollo

"The White Peace Signs magic" says Paix

"The Purple Moons and Stars magic" says Artemis

"the Red Flames magic" says Ares

"the Green plants magic" says Jumanji

"Is it possible"

"Could you girls be"

"Our daughters"

"They are"

"We are"

"But how" the Kings and Queens were filled with happiness

"Dark Elementals and Yumi again, years ago they paid me to do a way for your daughter and the year after that and the year after that but I couldn't do it, so I raised them instead away from them"

"in that case"

"We think this is"

Armastus took off the Madeline of Love "Belongs to Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach, Cure Blossom, Cure Melody, Cure Happy, Cure Heart, Cure Lovely, Cure Flora, Cure Miracle, Cure Whip, Cure Yell, and Cure Star"

Lumeik took off the Madeline of Water "Belongs to Cure Aqua, Cure Berry, Cure Marine, Cure Beat, Cure Beauty, Cure Diamond, Cure Princess, Cure Mermaid, Cure Gelato, and Cure Ange

Valgus took off the Madeline of Light "Belongs to Shiny Luminous, Cure Lemonade, Cure Pine, Cure Sunshine, Cure Muse, Cure Peace, Cure Rosetta, Cure Honey, Cure Twinkle, Cure Custard, Cure Etoile, and Cure Soleil"

Rahu took off the Madeline of Peace "Belongs to Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Rhythm, and Cure Echo"

Saladused took off the Madeline of Mysteries "Belongs to Milky Rose, Cure Moonlight, Cure Sword, Cure Fortune, Cure Magical, Cure Macaron, Cure Amour, and Cure Selene"

Tehti took off the Madeline of War "Belongs to Cure Rouge, Cure Passion, Cure Sunny, Cure Ace, Cure Scarlet, Cure Chocolate, Cure Macherie"

Taimed took off the Madeline of Earth "Belongs to Cure Mint, Cure March, Cure Felice, Cure Parfait, Cure Milky"

"Hu"

"those were your Precure names that you were given by your ancestors"

The Madeleines of Precure Land divide and are presented to the 14 Princesses of the Kingdom of Love, the 10 Princesses of the Kingdom of Water, the 12 Princesses of the Kingdom of Light, the 4 Princesses of the Kingdom of Peace, the 8 Princesses of the Kingdom of Mysteries, the 7 Princesses of the Kingdom of War, the 5 Princesses of the Kingdom of Earth

The 60 divided Madeleines of Precure Land glow transforming the girls from normal girls to Precure Princesses

"Your majesties I am so sorry for keeping them for all those years I thought I was protecting them but the truth was I just couldn't give them up"

"The importance thing is their here now"

"Girls welcome home" the Princesses gave their parents a hug

"Home" says Nagisa/Princess Black/Cure Black

"You mean the Castle here" says Honoka/Princess White/Cure White

"But I won't be home if Papple and Mao aren't home with us" says Hirkari/Princess Luminous/Shiny Luminous

"Ah no it wouldn't be right"

"Of course, it would, you're their family too"

"it's a royal ball isn't but it is a homecoming as well"

The Kings and Queens were Happy

"I believe you known me a dance Princess Dream Yumehara Love Liebe" says Coco

"And you also own me a dance too Princess Mint Akimoto Earth Jumanji" say Nutts

"As Promise"

"And I hope you do not mind us using your full names"

King Coco of the Palmier Kingdom dances with Nozomi/Princess Dream/Cure Dream of the Kingdom of Love, King Nutts of the Palmier Kingdom dances with Komachi/Princess Mint/Cure Mint of the Kingdom of Earth

"May I Princess Lemonade Kasugano Light Apollo" says Syrup calling her by her full name

"I though you wouldn't" says Urara/Princess Lemonade/Cure Lemonade

A young man comes up to one of the Kingdom of Love's Princess Flora "Would the lovely Princess Flora Haruno Love Liebe would like to dance with the Hope Kingdom Prince"

"Yes"

Haruka/Princess Flora/Cure Flora dances with the Prince

A boy with brown hair comes up to the Princess of the Kingdom of Love "May I have this dance princess Lovely Aino Love Liebe"

"Yes" Megumi/Princess Lovely/Cure Lovely dances with the young man

"Would you two Princesses, Prince Black Misumi Love Liebe"

"And Of course, Princess White Yukishiro Peace Paix"

"would like this dance"

"Why yes" Honoka/Princess White/Cure and Nagisa/Princess Black/Cure Black went off dancing with them

"Would Princess Peach Momozono Love Liebe have this dance"

"Why yea" says Love/Princess Peach/Cure Peach

"Would the three Princesses"

"Princess Berry Aono Water Neptune"

"And also, Princess Pine Yamabuki Light Apollo"

"And of course, Princess Passion Higashi War Ares"

"Have these dances with us" they said in a unison

"Why Yes"

The young man clears his throat "Will you Princess Blossom Hanasaki Love Liebe dance…. with….me"

"Yes"

One or two or Three men approach the Princesses of Precure Land and as for Yumi and the Dark Elementals they got exceled

* * *

A picture of the Kings and Queens and the Princesses of Precure Land with Mao and Papple is shown


End file.
